Dr Blowhole's Journey
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: A story written by me and The Darkness and Light. Blowhole grows up, wondering of his life and how it is to be raised by a single parent. He has a dream that has him taking a journey that'll change his life, forever. We no own Penguins of Madagascar! R&R!
1. Lorraine

**Me: Hi people! I'm back with a new story!**

**Darkness and Light: You mean our new story.**

**Me: Oh yeah! My bad! And you read correctly folks. Me and the Darkness and Light are writing a story together!**

**Darkness and Light: That's right! We decided to combine our ideas of Blowhole's life and make one big story for y'all to read!**

**Me: We have a fun and exciting story for you, and...**

**Both: Here is Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blowhole's Journey<p>

Chapter 1: Lorraine

It was the early morning in New York City.

The huge concrete Jungle never slept and things were alive as if the day never dies.

But as humans go with their jobs, careers, schools and other things to start the brand new day.

There were animals that had their own routines and their own stories.

One of which that is focused on is located all the way in Coney Island.

Coney Island was known for its amusements and a world of free from true responsibility.

Where it was used long ago for grass and a paradise for small furry creatures, until mankind took their step in it, casting a shadow of the animals' fate.

Now, Coney Island still held its title of amusement, but only to humans.

But, this isn't about them. It's what inside of Coney Island that matters.

There was a stand where humans would enter to watch the tricks of water animals and a few others that adapt to water.

But, it's underneath the floor that humans were not of knowing.

Beneath, there was a lair. A lair built for animal self-pleasure called, home.

A real home, in such human image. In the home, or some say base, was a teenage young bottle-nose dolphin.

He was close to being fifteen years old, and yet he still had a lot of growing up to do. And, this is his story...

The young dolphin, known to the animals at the island as Victor Blowhole, but to the humans it was Flippy.

Victor was very smart for what most animals where meant to be.

His mother, Crystal, a penguin with green eyes with her feather in a bun, had tutored him since he was old enough to talk and get around without her help.

His tutoring was like human children going off to school.

He had English, Math, Science, Social Studies, Art, Music lessons, and finally Anatomy.

He got wonderful grades in Science, Anatomy and Math.

Social Studies, English, and Art weren't his best subjects.

His music lesson was conducted by Sebastian the crab (From the little mermaid).

Crystal had heard him singing in the shower and knew he had a gift.

He rolled on his Segway into the living room.

Victor, or we shall call him Blowhole, was getting to that age where he wanted to stay out longer with friends.

Crystal was sitting in front of a big screen watching Law and Order: SVU.

He had wanted to ask this question for months but never meant to find the right of telling her.

"Mother?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

She looked at him.

"Yes sweetie?"

Here was his big chance!

"I've been growing up a lot now and I know my curfew in 9, but Shadow had invited me to a party that doesn't end till 11 and I wanted to know it I can go and... possibly get my Curfew set to a different time?

His mother quirked a brow at him, "Oh?"

Blowhole nodded in response, and knew he had to continue to talk to get her approval. "Yes! And, don't worry, I know the rules, I know what to do and not to do, and so forth! So, please, may you...extend it?"

Crystal sighed.

"I don't know Victor. There are a lot of bad people out there that could hurt you. You could get kidnapped, or mugged, or even possibly..."

She shuddered.

"Please mother? I swear I'll be extra careful. Shadow's parents are chaperoning the whole thing! I'll follow all their rules! I won't talk to any strangers. I won't eat or drink anything that you disapprove of; can you please extend my curfew please?"

He did a sad puppy dog look at her.

She looked at him.

Desperation was well read in his eyes.

She sighed.

"Okay. But I want you to come straight home after the party got it? You have school tomorrow and your music lesson with Professor Sebastian. Understand?"

"Yes! Thank you Mother! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed excitedly, hugging her. "I won't let you down, I swear!"

Crystal had to let herself smile at her son, and couldn't help think that perhaps it was time to let him go slowly.

But, for now, she happily returned the hug to her only son. "I know you won't, sweet-pea."

Blowhole soon let go, as his face brightened and pride swelled in his chest, knowing that his mother was secretly giving him a chance to prove his maturity instead of treating him as a little child.

"Thank you again, mother! I better go tell Shadow!"

Blowhole went to his room.

He had made a video a phone so the two friends can chat together.

He moved onto his water bed.

He turned his screen on to talk to the wolf. (Yes Shadow is a wolf)

Shadow appeared on the screen.

He was a black wolf, his fur blacker than the darkest night.

He had very bright sapphire blue eyes.

"What did she say? What did she say?"

Blowhole looked down, looking very downgraded.

"Don't tell me she said no?" Shadow asked.

"She said I can't... stay after the party!" Blowhole answered a grin on his face.

"Oooooo yea!" Shadow howled happily. "How'd you get her to say yes? You begged her didn't you? Using the 'Mommy I'm a big boy now' speech right?"

The young wolf sniggered.

Blowhole frowned.

"Not even close dude. All I did was do that puppy dog you taught me. She totally went for it!"

"No way! It usually takes you like over an hour to persuade her to let you do something."

"I know! I guess she's finally learned I'm not a little kid anymore."

"That or she's going to secretly watching you with a video camera."

Blowhole gave his friend an aggravated look.

"She wouldn't dare."

Shadow sniggered.

"Really? Remember when she let you come over to stay the night and she caught us watching a rated R movie."

Blowhole grimaced.

"How could I forget? She grounded me for two months! I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Vic!"

Shadow signed out.

Blowhole soon sighed a bit though, still remembering how she did ground him and those two months seemed like an eternity.

But, he then returned to his smile. He knew that this party was no trick and he was going to keep himself at order.

After-all, what could possibly go wrong?

After-all, it wasn't like Shadow would really have any bad intentions at a simple party.

Nor was it going to be huge, considering there wasn't that much kid animals their age.

The remembrance of Shadow gave him a reminder though. Blowhole knew that Shadow's parents will be chaperoning the party, but he also knew that his parents were his adopted parents and even he was sometimes cautious of those wolves.

Shadow's adopted father, Nebula, was known to be quiet and very observant to Blowhole and Shadow. Nebula had silver fur, dark brown eyes, and was known to be strong among the pack of wolves in their habitat.

Though, Nebula's wife, who is also Shadow's adopted mother, was a bit of a loud-mouth and held the accent of the deep part of new York city, even if she wasn't born in such a concrete jungle.

Her name was Spiral and she held silky golden-brown, a feminine body, and bright green eyes.

Both wolves are a bit ignorant of Shadow, himself, though the wolf pup tends to ignore this fact and get on with his life.

Both parents never really talked to Blowhole, but there was no sense to judge if they're were so quiet.

But, it was a big surprise when Shadow told Blowhole that he was throwing a party and his parents were going to be in charge.

Nonetheless, Blowhole was happy that Shadow has the chance to express himself, considering Shadow had trouble making other friends as it is.

Blowhole tapped his flipper on the table in the kitchen, impatiently.

Time was moving slower than a turtle!

He looked at the clock.

4:36.

He groaned.

The party didn't start till 8.

How was he going to pass the time in 3 and a half hours?

Crystal sat their food down.

"Here's dinner! My famous fish casserole!"

Blowhole looked at it.

It was grilled fish, with a little green leaf on it.

Usually he would've started to eat his food and swallowed it in less than 20 minutes, but his mind was still focusing on the party.

Crystal gave him a concern look.

"Are you okay baby? You're sick are you?" She asked, putting a flipper on his forehead.

He pulled his head away.

"No Mother. I was just thinking of the party. It feels like it'll never get here!"

She gave a light chuckle.

"I'm not surprise. I was a little impatient when I was waiting to go to my first party."

He looked at her in surprise.

"You went to a party?" he asked.

"Of course I was about your age. The whole Rookery was having a party to celebrate the good year of fish. I was a little nervous because I never been to a party before. But I met my friends and we hanged out with a couple of nice boys and..."

She stopped.

"And what Mother? What happened?" he asked.

"Um let's just say that it got a little crazy."

"Oh." He muttered.

"Now if you don't finish your dinner, then I guess you can't go to that party..." she said slyly.

Blowhole gasped and started to eat his fish.

Crystal chuckled slightly at her young son as she muttered under breath so Blowhole wouldn't hear, "Same little boy I raised."

Blowhole had his mouth full, but thought he heard his mother, "What?"

"Victor, don't speak with your mouth full." Crystal quickly replied.

He swallowed.

"What'd you say Mother?"

"Nothing, just thinking to myself," She replied.

He shrugged it off.

Usually he pushed and poke her till she spilled, but as nosy as he was for a kid, he didn't want to lose the change to go to his first party.

He continued to eat his fish.

She was sitting across from him, eating her own food.

Blowhole looked at her, then his plate, then back at her.

"Um... Mother? What was it like when you adopted me?"

She choked on her fish.

"Wh-what?" she sputtered.

"I was just wondering!" he protested, scared she would blow up on him. "Y-you're not mad are you?"

"Of course not! You just surprised me." She answered.

"So you're not mad that I want to know more about my adoption?" he asked shyly.

She sent up to him, placing her flippers around his face.

"I would never be mad when you want to know more about your adoption. It's important to know, but I don't know a lot about your past."

He sighed.

"At least it's something to start with."

She smiled, going back to her seat.

"Now what do you want to know?"

Blowhole thought over this, since Crystal is giving him the opportunity.

"Well, considering now that I am older, there has been one question that bugged me for a while."

He gazed upon his mother with now crossed flippers, now getting a bit defensive as he asked, "Have you ever dated before? You know, with another guy?"

She looked at him.

Then gave a small chuckle.

"Not since I adopted you several months before."

Blowhole looked at her.

"What do you mean Mother?"

She sighed deeply.

She grabbed ahold of his flipper.

"It was months before I met you, I once had a family. I was married, with a chick. I was very happy with my husband and my child, but something bad happened to them."

"What happened Mother?" he asked.

Her eyes clouded with remembrance.

"I was watching my chick playing with the other little chicks. I turned around only for a second. When I turned around, He had followed his father into the ocean. I went after him, but it was too late."

Blowhole now regretted asking his mother that question.

"A leopard seal had eaten by baby, I tried to warn my husband that the leopard seal was behind him, but he never got it. He was eaten shortly after." She continued. "I dated once after the incident, but we really didn't connect. I was then captured by humans with my brother and was sent here. My crate fell of the boat and the rest you know."

Blowhole nodded.

"Thank you for telling me Mother. I... I didn't mean for you to remember those bad memories."

She smiled gently at him.

"It's okay sweetie. Now you know my story. And yours is still developing."

"What do you mean?" Blowhole questioned.

"I mean, your life has just begun and you are now going down your own path. Life is a big novel, and you are the author." she smiled and let her flippers touch both Blowhole's cheeks, in a motherly gesture. "And, this little author has yet begun his huge story arc, and I hope yours is a good one."

Blowhole fell silent.

He knew she wanted him to be on the path of good.

Yet he didn't want to be.

Most kids his age would go after any chance to rebel against their parents.

But he didn't, or was unsure if he wanted to be good or not.

"Stories have different themes and plots Mother, but I hope my story won't disappoint you."

She smiled at him.

"Whatever path you choose for your story, good or evil, I will always support you in the long run. Even if I don't approve."

She kissed his cheek.

He looked at her.

"Thank you for understanding Mother."

"Understanding is a parents' job. We'll slip and stumble every once and a while, but every parents dream is to hope their child will make good choices."

Blowhole nodded.

She jumped down.

"Now, finish you meal and you get ready for Professor Sebastian. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Blowhole nodded.

"Yes mother." he answered, finishing off his fish.

The day soon passed as that, Blowhole got his lessons from the musical crab, he also did his other needed lessons of which was science, that being his favorite.

But, then, it was almost time for the party which caught the young dolphin's attention.

Blowhole headed out the lair.

"Bye mother! I'll be back by 11!" he called out of his shoulder.

Crystal ran out of the kitchen.

"Don't stay out late and don't cause trouble!" she called after him.

He was gone.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with him?" she chuckled.

Blowhole arrived at Shadow's habitat.

"Hey Shade! I'm here!" Blowhole called.

The young wolf ran out of the habitat.

"Vic!" Shadow called, knocking him of his Segway.

Blowhole gasped in pain.

"Ow dude!"

Shadow sniggered.

"Come on dude. Vic the almighty genius can't handle a little pain?" Shadow teased.

"Shut up and help me get back on my Segway!"

Shadow chuckled and lift him up.

Blowhole grabbed his Segway's handle.

"Come on dude. Everyone else is here." Shadow told him, walking into his cave.

Blowhole followed him.

Soon both arrived and Blowhole was a bit surprised of the decorations.

It was very colorful, like a fiesta, but it also had much food laid out on rock tables and plenty of drinks but non-alcoholic.

The adopted parents of Shadow were near the end of the cave as they watched silently with hard col stares.

Blowhole was a bit uncomfortable with that but Shadow nudged his friend with his paw.

"Come on! I want you to introduce you to the other animals! I mean, you hardly get out!"

Blowhole frowned and moved a little away from the wolf, "Okay, okay, but no funny business alright? I don't want to get in trouble like last time."

"That was long ago! And, I have no intention of doing such to you." Shadow grinned. "Now, come on!"

Blowhole shook his head slightly, but followed Shadow to a lot of teenage animals. It was a small group and not as much as Blowhole would expect.

After-all, most of the guests here were actually adults that were invited by Nebula and his wife.

When arriving to the other teens, there was a girl there that caught Blowhole's eye. She had a skateboard under her, like Blowhole had long ago when he was little.

She was a harp seal and had bright blue eyes that brighten her faded black snout that faded into a silver to the rest of her body.

Her shape was feminine and seductive, while she was only a few centimeters shorter than Blowhole.

She let a smile escape her lips when both Shadow and Blowhole came forth.

She let out a small purr while she said slyly, "Well, hello there, you two."

Shadow nodded at her with a smile, "Hey there!" he turned to Blowhole with a smile. "Vic, this is Lorraine! She's new to the place, so you better be nice."

"What do you mean be nice? You're the one who..."

"Got your sorry tail out of your lair. I swear it's like you can't stand being around other people."

"That is not true!" Blowhole protested.

Lorraine let out a light laugh.

"Well you boys know how to keep up a girl interested in a conversation."

Blowhole gave a confused look.

He never had been around girls, except his mother, to know what a girl would find interesting.

Blowhole opened his mouth to reply to that but Shadow interrupted.

"Well of course. Vic, here, is new to this whole talking to girl thing."

Blowhole shot him a look, and punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I'll tell you later when we're not in front of this lovely lady." Blowhole replied.

"My, you're quite the gentleman." Lorraine commented.

Blowhole closed his eyes, nodding.

"Yes, my mother said that being a gentleman is important." he told her.

"I see. What about your father?" She asked.

Blowhole looked down.

"I don't have a... father." he answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," began Lorraine, "I don't think you need a father to be a true man. It seems you are already succeeding of that. So, please, tell me about yourself." Lorraine ended with a wink and returned to her seductive smile.

Shadow was a bit surprised of her attitude, but he remained silent as he felt weird vibes coming from Lorraine. He glanced towards Blowhole in question of what he would say next.

"Um... I don't know how to start..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about the beginning? You know when you were born?" she replied.

"Oh." he replied. "Um well I was born into an abusive family. My father was disappointed in me, why I have no idea. He tried to uh... kill me before he murdered my mother..."

"But you said that your mother..." Lorraine interrupted.

"I know, I was talking about my adoptive mother. I was shortly adopted by her when she was separated from her brother. About a month later me and her was sent here."

"My," Lorraine replied. "You certainly have been through a lot."

Blowhole shrugged.

"I guess,"

She moved around, looking him up and down.

"For someone who has been through so much have you ever thought of dating?"

"Dating?" he questioned.

"Of course. You have thought about dating before right?" she asked her face close to his.

"Uh..."

She batted her eye lashes at him.

"Come on, you can tell me the truth. Unless, do you have a girlfriend already?"

Blowhole gulped nervously but shook his head, no.

Lorraine chuckled, "That's good then, you're not taken. So, if you don't have a girlfriend, I suppose that would leave you inexperienced. Well, perhaps you and I could spend some time with each other...Would you like that?" she smirked lastly and gave him a wink.

"I don't know. With my tutoring, the singing lessons, and the show, my schedule can be a bit busy." he replied.

"You sing?" she asked.

"Yes. My mother sees me as this singing prodigy." he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Parents. What are you going to do?" She shrugged.

"I'd assume give them respect...Well, that's what my mother taught me anyway." Blowhole replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lorraine went towards him more and let her flipper touch his chest, "But, I don't see why you can't bend the rules a little...After-all, a man has to decide to do things on their own. Unless..."she backed up away from him with a slight frown, "Are you really a man or a little boy following his mother's rules all the time?"

"I bend the rules!" he objected.

"By doing what?" she asked.

He tapped his chin trying to remember the last time he rebelled against her.

"Um there was this one time when I did watch something without my mother's consent and the time I stayed out past my curfew to go to this movie with Shadow..."

"I remember that! Sludge Mutants 2: Revenge of the Sludge, your mother busted you about half way through the movie and she..."

Blowhole shoved a ball of meat in his friend's mouth.

"She what?" Lorraine demanded.

"Nothing," Blowhole replied.

Lorraine quirked a brow, before she smiled seductively at Blowhole. "Nonetheless, you seem like a bad boy...and I enjoy bad boys."

Shadow started to chew his food before he swallowed and looked confused at Lorraine, as Blowhole gave a coy smile.

"You do?"

Lorraine nodded, "Yes...Bad boys know my tastes and my pleasure, they know how to have fun in everything."

Shadow burst out laughing.

"Victor? A bad boy? He can't even handle lying to his mom."

Blowhole grabbed his friend by the tail.

"Excuse us, while I knock some sense into my friend before he says something incredibly stupid, again."

The young dolphin dragged his friend away from the girl.

They stood next to the table.

"Are you trying to ruin me?" Blowhole demanded in a whisper to his friend.

"Come dude, we both know you can't stand to go against Crystal."

"She doesn't know that."

"But I do. She'll find out one way or another. Mark my words dude. Crystal will see you two together and everything will spill."

Blowhole growled.

He hated it when his friend was right.

"What am I going to do then? Lorraine has an interest in me and I don't want to lose this chance in possibly getting my first girlfriend, if I get one that is..."

Shadow thought his words over and soon frowned. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure about this girl."

"What're you talking about?"

Shadow shrugged, "I'm not sure how to explain it...It's like gut instincts, I guess. Anyway, this Lorraine seems a bit too forward."

Blowhole waved Shadow off. "Like you would know, you never had a girlfriend either."

"Hey!" Shadow growled, "You don't have to rub it in!"

"And, I'm not. I'm just stating facts, and I'm a bit surprised that you're judging a book by its cover." Blowhole frowned.

Shadow frowned when hearing this, thinking that Blowhole may be right.

He sighed, before he gazed towards his dolphin friend, "Well, if you want help on this girlfriend thing, maybe I can help. Perhaps you can lie and say that you want some time for yourself to collect your thoughts about life. I'm sure your mom would be okay with that and she probably won't question it as much. And, if she does see you two together, you can say you made a friend and...You're helping her with her life problems?" Shadow smiled sheepishly, not sure if that was a good response.

"Are you nuts? Mother could see through my lies faster than you can run! She'd ground me for weeks if I lied to her."

Shadow nodded. "True, why not invite Lorraine over? It's not your mom would kill you for having a friend over, right?"

Blowhole rubbed a flipper under his chin.

"I guess not. If Lorraine will go for it."

"Go for what?" The pretty Harp Seal asked, popping out of nowhere.

The two male mammals screamed in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Shadow demanded.

"Obviously from over there." She replied pointing to where they were earlier.

"Oh." Shadow grumbled with a 'I'm such a dork' face.

"Now what's this about me go for what?" she repeated.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to hang out tomorrow at my place. My mother would be thrilled to meet a new friend of mine." Blowhole told her.

Lorraine looked at him with slight interested.

"Really?" She asked.

Blowhole nodded.

"Yes. Would you come?" he asked.

Lorraine gave it a thought over, before she smiled at Blowhole. "Sure, I love to meet her...But, I hope you and I get to have some time alone too, hm?" she then went closer to Blowhole and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He blushed.

Why? He hadn't had the foggiest idea.

Maybe because it was a kiss that wasn't from his mother

"Um… Great! Come to my habitat around 5. My habitat is right across from here. It's the only dolphin exhibit on the whole island."

"Perfect it's a date." she told him, before rolling away.

Blowhole touched his cheek.

"Dude she kissed you!" Shadow told him, pushing him lightly.

"Uh...yea. What time is it? I have to be home right when the party is over." the young dolphin asked.

"It's 9:35 man. Chill, have fun, you still have a lot of other animals to meet, let's go."

He walked away, Blowhole following him.

Though, as Blowhole was besides Shadow, the dolphin couldn't help to think about Lorraine and the kiss on his cheek. But, he shook his head to think straighter when confronting other animals before him. There were only about four other animals present.

Which Shadow smiled at them and nodded at them in respect.

"Thank you all for coming!"

There was a fox, a penguin, a meerkat and a bobcat.

The fox name was Zorro.

He was named after the famous TV Mexican cowboy hero/villain, and because it the Mexican name for fox.

The penguins name was Alexander.

He had that bubbly little personality that made Blowhole sick to his stomach.

The meerkat was named Trina.

She ran everywhere!

It's like she could never run out of energy.

She was there, to here, and over there, than back to there.

Plus she talked faster than anything.

The Bobcat, Felix, was looking at his claws, looking bored.

Lorraine was sitting next to Zorro.

She smiled at Blowhole and he returned it.

They turned their attention to Shadow, waiting for him to continue.

Shadow remained his smile, but he muttered under his breath, "Wow, crazy bunch..." he then spoke loudly so they could continue, "Anyway, welcome! Perhaps you all could talk about yourselves? You know, to get to know one another more?"

The six animals murmured in agreement.

"Good, who would like to start first?" Shadow asked.

"I'll-go!-I'll-go!-I'll-go!-I'll-go!" Trina exclaimed, waving her arm in the air

Blowhole and Shadow cast a look at each other then back at the animals.

"Um, okay go ahead." Shadow told her.

Trina jumped onto Felix.

"My-name's-Trina.-And-I-like-ponies-and-candy-and-energy-drinks!-Some-people-say-I'm-really-really-really-really-really-hyper-but-my-daddy-says-that's-because-I-have-alot-of-engery-and-look!-A-butterfly!"

She started chasing after it.

"Um, right. Who's next?" Shadow asked.

"And, let it be someone sane." Blowhole added with a grunt.

"I'll give it a whirl." Zorro replied, fluffing himself.

Blowhole tapped his flipper on his Segway.

"Well my name's Zorro, I'm 16, I'm smart, handsome, and a lady killer." he winked at Lorraine.

The young Harp Seal snorted.

"In your dreams." she muttered.

Zorro shrugged, his tail wrapping around his feet.

"I tried." he muttered to himself, smoothing out his tail.

Lorraine rolled her eyes, she knew she had to act she wasn't interested, for she wanted Blowhole instead.

She soon gave out a desirable smile, "I'm Lorraine...I am sixteen years old and...Well, let's say I'm interested of what intelligence could bring. I, as well, like any bad boy and a boy that follows his own rules, if you catch my drift."

"Nice to know?" Shadow questioned. "Well, I suppose I can say something about myself. I'm Shadow and I'm adopted! Oh! And, I'm fourteen years old, but I like to say I act mature for my age." Shadow cockily smiled.

Blowhole rolled his eyes, even though it was true.

Felix let out a grunt.

"Name's Felix, Seventeen, and I think this is a waste of time."

"Uh... thanks for sharing that with us." Shadow answered.

He looked at Blowhole.

He grinned. "Your turn Vic."

Blowhole sighed.

"Um... hey. I'm Victor, I'm fifteen, I was adopted and I happen to have a 298.6 IQ range."

Lorraine gave him a loving look.

"So, you're a smart guy too, huh? You have ceased to amaze me." Lorraine purred towards Blowhole's direction.

"Um sure," he replied, then sniggered. "Um... Shadow?"

"What?"

"You said were fourteen. Did you age backwards or something?"

Shadow reflected on what he said.

"You're right. My mistake, I'm seventeen not fourteen. I must of been thinking about you last year." the dark wolf answered.

Blowhole frowned.

"Attack!" a female voice shrieked, jumping on Shadow's back, knocking him over.

"Hey!" he cried.

The other five teens burst out laughing.

Trina was on top of him.

"Get off of me!" he growled.

"Oops.-Sorry-I-thought-you-were-a-big-scary-bear-that-goes-Rawr!-Rawr!" she apologized.

Shadow looked at Blowhole, who shrugged.

"Well, I'm not!" Shadow quickly snapped and managed to get the meerkat off him. He soon calmed himself and sighed a bit, "Anyway...How did you think I was some bear? At least, I think that's what you said."

"Because-bears-are-big-and-black-and-have-big-sharp-teeth-and-you're-big-and-black-and-have-big-sharp-teeth!" the energetic meerkat replied.

"Actually, a bear is five times the size of Shadow. A bear doesn't have a tail, and they are different sizes, colors and types. You are thinking of a black bear."

Trina giggled.

She saw Alexander and jumped on him.

"Hi!-What's-your-name?-How-old-are-you?-Do-you-like-candy-and-butterflies-and-sunshine?-I-like-candy-and-butterflies-and-sunshine.-They-make-me-all-warm-and-fuzzy-on-the-inside!"

"Name's Alexander, seventeen, and yes, I do like that stuff." Alexander answered to the hyper meerkat.

"Wow...She's more hyper than a kid on candy." Shadow muttered to Blowhole.

"Please tell me you don't have candy here? Imagine if she ate some. We'd be in trouble."

Shadow snorted.

"No kidding."

Trina was chasing after her tail.

Blowhole watched her spin in a circle.

He started to get dizzy.

He shut his eyes.

"Please tell me she stopped spinning? I'm getting dizzy just watching her." Blowhole asked.

"No, she's still spinning." Zorro replied.

"Perhaps she should get some shut eye." Lorraine smirked, before she moved towards Trina.

She watched the meerkat before she managed to grab her and pinch her on the neck, making the meerkat to knock out.

Lorraine smiled deviously, "Works every time."

The boys stared at her.

"How did...?" Shadow began.

"You do that?" Blowhole finished.

Lorraine shrugged.

"I learned a few things before I came here. You just need to find the right pressure point."

"Hmm," Blowhole muttered.

Zorro tapped Trina gently.

"She looks dead." The red fox muttered.

Felix sniffed her.

"Nyaa, she's alive." he told him.

"Of course she is. I'd never kill." Lorraine batted her eyelashes innocently, which caught Shadow off guard and soon was in suspicion.

Shadow sighed, "There's just something about her..."

Blowhole didn't seem to notice anything.

He turned his head to the clock.

10:25.

He had a little more than 30 minutes to get home.

He actually felt a little tired.

He stifled a yawn.

There was no way he was going to show any sign he was tired.

Shadow would call him a baby and start teasing him.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Shadow poked him.

"Dude, you better be careful. There's something about her..."

"You sound like mother. Stop worrying."

Shadow gave him a warning glare.

"If she hurts you in anyway then I'm sooo going to rub it in your face."

Blowhole snorted.

"In your dreams,"

Shadow snorted, "Sure...Well, how much time you have left here?"

"About thirty minutes, why?"

The wolf shrugged, "I was only asking..."

Blowhole cast him a look.

He started poking him.

"Come on. I can do this for the rest of the party till you spill. I am younger than you and I am very persistent. Now spill."

Shadow snorted.

"You're too young to understand. But I'll tell you one day when you're older."

Blowhole frowned.

He poked him harder.

"I'm not too young to understand anything Shady. I am smarter than you. Now spill!"

Shadow fidgeted when feeling the harder poke and yelped, "Fine, I'll tell you!"

Blowhole smirked in victory, but remained silent to hear the wolf out.

Shadow sighed, "I asked because...I'm a bit worried how this party may get. True, there's no alcohol in the teenage table. But, there's some alcohol for the adults that my parents allowed. So, I'm not sure when drunk hour will take wing and things get feisty. There's also something else..."

"What is it?"

"I'm...kinda cautious of that Lorraine...And, maybe you should be too. She's a bit odd, don't you think?" Shadow answered and soon asked.

Blowhole looked at the Harp Seal.

She smiled and waved at him.

He waved back, then turned his attention back to his friend.

He cocked his head.

"I don't think so. I admit what she did to Trina was a little harsh. But she was a little annoying. Why?"

"That girl is up to something. I don't know what, though."

"Then you shouldn't judge her so quickly. Maybe you should get to know her first."

Shadow snorted.

"It's more like she wants to get to know you."

Blowhole was silent for a moment, before he smiled brightly, "Really?"

Shadow frowned annoyed, "Well, technically, yes but that's not the point! The point is...she's just sending bad vibes...you know what I mean?"

Blowhole stared at him.

He may comprehend most things, but he was inexperienced when it came to things like this.

Shadow sighed.

He placed a paw over his eyes.

"Please tell you can feel vibes right?"

Blowhole shook his head.

Shadow growled unhappily.

"You so need a male role model."

Blowhole frowned.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I don't know such things!"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, I can see why. Though, I'm kinda surprised your mother doesn't teach you about these things...does she?"

"Um... I guess? Mother gave me the bird and the bees talk a few weeks ago. Does that help?"

Shadow growled in frustration.

"I mean doesn't she teach you to go with your instincts when it came to girls?"

Blowhole cocked his head, thinking.

"I don't know."

Shadow wanted to smack him.

"How can you not know? You're a genius! You should know this stuff."

Blowhole frowned.

"It's not like I didn't want to know!"

He looked at the clock.

10:45

"Look I hate fighting you. We have fifteen minutes till the party's over, and you know I can't stand going to bed mad at you."

Shadow nodded. "I do too."

"Then we're on the same page...So, may we stop arguing?"

Shadow's irritation faded away and soon smirked, "Of course. Besides, I can't stay mad at you for long anyway, even if I wanted to."

"Really?" Blowhole asked.

Shadow shrugged.

"Of course. You're like my little brother. You're so naive, annoying, pushy, yet you always know how to make me laugh when I'm really upset at something. So I guess I made you my little brother."

Blowhole smirked at his friend.

"Besides I have to babysit half the time your mom is away."

Blowhole frowned.

"Just because I'm two years younger than you doesn't mean I need a babysitter."

Shadow smiled at him.

He pat his head.

"Trust me dude. I'm just looking out for ya."

Blowhole sighed.

"I guess."

"And, since I'm looking after you, I think it's best we get you home! It's almost time for you to leave anyway, and being home a bit early will have your mom believing you are really responsible." Shadow continued his smile, but it turned slyer.

"What do you mean?" Blowhole asked.

He could sense something was up.

Shadow had that twinkle in eye.

The twinkle that knew he was going to be in huge trouble.

"Whatever you have planned I don't want to know. We'll get in trouble."

Shadow smiled.

"That's my baby brother."

The small dolphin frowned.

"Always thinking of the worst thing possible," The dark wolf smiled.

Blowhole groaned.

"Okay fine! What do you want?"

"Well, I know you have to get home early and all...But, how about we experiment a bit? What I mean by that is playing spin the bottle! I and some others are gonna join, and I thought you like to come too. But, it have to be in a more secluded area.

Blowhole sighed.

"I might as well, but we need to keep a close eye on the clock. Mother will be furious if I'm not home after the party is over."

Shadow waved him off.

"Don't worry. Mom and Dad will tell us when the party is over. Don't be such a worry wart."

"I'm not a worry wart!" he replied defensively.

Shadow smiled. "Sure you're not. Follow me."

The dark wolf started walking, Blowhole close behind.

Shadow led Blowhole to the deep part of the cave and soon entered a den where it was lit by candles.

There were some teens there, but a few young adults and even a preteen kid.

They sat in a circle, waiting for more to enter.

All seemed about the even amount of boys and girls and even Lorraine was present.

She saw Blowhole and winked towards him with a small smile.

Shadow saw this and figured Lorraine mist have sneaked in the den while he was talking to Blowhole and heard of the game.

They sat in the circle.

Blowhole was unsure of what to do.

He had no idea what spin the bottle was all about.

He looked at Shadow, looking for guidance from the older wolf.

"What do we do?" he whispered to him.

"We spin the bottle, there are two ways to go with this you could a) do seven minutes in Heaven..."

"Wouldn't that take too long?"

"We not going to do that dummy, and b) truth or dare."

"Oh. Who starts first?"

Shadow grasped the bottle in the middle of the floor. "I will..." he then spun it, now waiting until it lands in front of someone.

The bottle spun in a circle about five times till it landed on Trina.

She smiled.

"Yay!-It-landed-on-me!-It-landed-on-me!"

Shadow sighed. "Truth or dare?"

"True!-No-no-no-no-dare!-I-mean-truth!-No-wait-dare!"

"Just pick one!" the six teenagers exclaimed.

"Truth!" she answered.

"Okay, is it true you are a little hyper than normal?" he asked.

"I'm-always-so-hyper-because-there-are-nice-people-here-and-everyone-is-having-fun-and-SQUIRREL!" she exclaimed.

"...I'll take that as a yes." Shadow smiled nervously. "Alright, your turn to spin the bottle."

The meerkat quickly complied and spun the bottle with all her strength, which caused to go around and around a lot.

Blowhole avoided his eyes so he didn't have to watch it spin.

It landed on Felix.

"Truth-or-dare?-Why-do-they-call-it-that?-Is-it-because-we-"

"Dare!" Felix interrupted, a little annoyed.

"I-dare-you-to-sing-the-barney-song-while-dancing-with-a-bowl-of-fruits-on-your-head!-I-like-fruit-hats.-You-can-eat-the-fruits-and-"

Zorro clamped her mouth.

"I think we get it..." Zorro then turned to Felix, "You heard her. You have to do the dare."

Felix's left eye twitched, "That's a stupid dare, though!"

"It's the rules. Once someone dared you, you have to do the dare, it's a rule." Shadow replied.

Felix grumbled under his breath, grabbing the fruit and putting it on his head.

"_I love you,_

_You love me,_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?"_

He sang the song with gritted teeth, dancing.

He skidded the bowl across the floor.

He sulked to his spot and spun the bottle it landed on Lorraine.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!"

"Fine...I dare you to..." he glanced around before he smirked, "play seven minutes in heaven with one of the guys!"

Shadow then interrupted, "Hey! We're not supposed to go that far!"

"A dare's a dare." he shrugged.

She grabbed Blowhole.

"I call Victor!" she replied.

Shadow growled.

"Relax Shadow it's not like she's going to kill him." Zorro stated calmly.

"I don't trust her with him." he replied, his tail lashing angrily.

Lorraine dragged Blowhole into the closet.

The young dolphin was unsure he should protest or not.

They went into the closet, Felix shutting it behind them.

Blowhole looked at her in the dark.

"Um..." he muttered unsure what to do.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

Blowhole shook his head.

She grinned. "I do."

She grabbed his shoulders and pressed her muzzle against his.

His eyes widen in shock.

This is what seven minutes in heaven was?

Just people kissing in a closet?

That didn't seem so bad.

Shadow was probably thinking she do something bad to him.

After all this was his first kiss.

He pulled away, think that kiss was long enough.

He had a dazed smile and looked at Lorraine with a blush. "Wow...that is something...I never felt that before."

"Then how about we kick it up a notch?" Lorraine purred, before she started to kiss him again and even pressed her body against his.

She pulled away shortly and gave a seductive smile, "Besides, we have to use all seven minutes for something. Do you know what happens in those exact seven minutes?"

He shook his head.

This was new to him.

He heard his mother talk to the other parent animals about when they were kid and what crazy things they did when they were kids but never really got to anything about seven minutes in heaven.

He looked at her curiously.

Her smile widen.

"Well, it goes something like this." she purred again before having her flippers wrapping around Blowhole's back to caress it and soon started to kiss his neck as she muttered to him, "it involves an act...An act that a man could do to a woman."

He looked at her stupidly.

He was trying to remember what Crystal told him.

It started with an S.

But did the S stand for?

Swarm? No, uh Sap? That wasn't it either.

His mind flooded with S words that were describing what she wanted.

He gave up.

"I-I don't understand. What does that mean?" he asked.

Lorraine stopped her actions for a moment, before she leaned towards him and whispered the needed word.

When Blowhole heard this, his face went extremely red and his body froze.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered.

Shadow was going to kill him if Crystal didn't get him first.

"I what Victor?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

He tried to find the right words to say to her but his mind were drawing blanks.

"I-I-Is it safe?" he croaked out.

_No! That's not the question I was going to asked!_ He screamed in his mind.

"Of course it is. Don't worry I have experienced." she told him.

He gulped as she moved her flipper down his chest, to his stomach, to the lower part of his body.

He gasped when she touched that very sensitive area.

He started shaking and closed his eyes in complete disbelief and horror.

She noticed him shaking, which made her frown slightly.

"You don't have to be afraid...it's actually quite pleasurable. And, I'm willing to show you."

she then smirked and started to kiss his neck and let her flipper continue to touch his lower region, wanting him to get comfortable and let himself feel pleasure, as well as get him excited.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

He snapped back to reality. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but it wasn't a dream.

They pulled away from each other.

He blushed.

She gave him a devilish grin.

"How was that for your first time? Pretty exhilarant wasn't it, if I may say so myself, am I right Victor?" She asked leaning her face inches away from his.

He nodded, face red.

"Your seven minutes are up guys!" They heard Shadow yell.

Blowhole grimaced.

Shadow's going to kill him as well as Crystal.

They exited out of the closet.

Shadow pulled Victor away from her.

"It's 11. We should get you home." he told him.

He dragged Blowhole out his cave.

He spun the young dolphin to face him.

"Tell me she didn't do it with you." he growled.

Blowhole gulped.

"I-I-I..."

"Answer me straightly!" Shadow snapped, "She didn't do anything to you, right?"

He nodded his head, having a hard to speak.

"So she didn't do anything to you?" he asked, his anger simmering down.

Blowhole shook his head, tears falling down his face.

Shadow's face darken.

"I'm sorry!" he choked out. "I-I didn't know what to do! A-and she..."

Shadow gave a gently shh.

He placed his paw on the dolphin's mouth.

"I understand, you were too innocent, and she scammed you. I'll tell Crystal when we get you home. Lorraine... She's going have to deal with Me." he started out talking gently but it ended in a deep growl.

"No, don't hurt her!" Blowhole then snapped, having tears spring out from his eyes.

Shadow looked shocked before Blowhole continued,

"The experience...it felt really good...I never felt anything like it. And, I'm feeling something for her that I never felt before...Don't do anything, okay?"

Shadow then frowned deeply. "She was with you...You're too young to do that sort of thing! I mean, I haven't even lost my virginity yet!"

Blowhole looked at his adoptive older brother.

He knew Shadow was right, even over the most stupidest things between them, except when it came to science facts.

He looked down.

"I know. But... a girl actually likes me other than mother and my Auntie Rose. Shadow please...Mother... what would she think?" he gulped, hugging himself.

Shadow sighed.

God he hated it when Blowhole cried.

He pulled the younger dolphin to where they were eye to eye level.

"Victor, listen to me. As your now adoptive older brother, you better promise me you won't let her seduce you again. You understand? She's going to end up hurting you, and I can't have that. I won't hurt her unless she hurts you again, you got that?"

Blowhole nodded.

Shadow gave a satisfied nod.

"Let's go. Crystal is going to be worried about you if we don't get you home."

Blowhole followed the older wolf.

Shadow glanced at Blowhole, who was beside him, and the wolf couldn't help but think of how Crystal would take it.

He knew that she would ground Blowhole and would probably blame him for letting Blowhole get in such territory.

Crystal may be so mad that Shadow may not even talk to Blowhole ever again. Shadow then looked ahead and arrived at Blowhole's exhibit.

He gazed towards Blowhole and sighed,

"Victor...Before you go in, you have to promise me that you won't tell your mom anything...I think it would be for the best."

Blowhole seemed to hesitate, but nodded.

"What if she finds out? She'll ground me forever, o-or blame you for this and make me stop seeing or talking to you. I don't want that to happen Shadow. I don't."

He was voicing the same fears that he had.

"I don't either Vic, try and bring this up as what if questions, if she does start. I only hope she won't stop our friendship of what happened tonight."

Blowhole nodded.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't parents' usually have like a sixth sense to this kind of stuff?"

Shadow slapped his forehead.

How could he forget?

His own adoptive older brother lost his virginity when he was his age. His parents flipped when they found out when he came home from a date.

"You're right."

Blowhole gulped, "So, what do we do?"

"We have to act natural...Somehow."

Blowhole twirled his flippers around each other.

He looked at his habitat then back at Shadow.

"We better go in. Mother will be awful sore if I'm not in there soon."

Shadow sighed. "We better. Let's go. I have feeling we're going to have an earful."

Blowhole nodded and both wolf and dolphin headed inside.

Crystal was pacing back and forth.

She told her son to be back when the party was over.

"Mother, I home!" Blowhole called, rolling into the living room.

Shadow was right behind him.

Crystal hugged him.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" she replied, kissing him.

"I was heading home Mother. Shadow was with me the whole time."

She sighed.

"Thank goodness."

She looked at him and sensed something different about him.

"Victor? Something about you is different."

She looked over then snapped her head up at him.

"Did you lose your virginity?" she asked in horror.

He opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm sooo sorry Mrs. Blowhole I had no idea it would happen! I know I was supposed to watch him, but someone said we should play spin the bottle but I said we weren't supposed to play Seven minutes in Heaven and I'm sooo sorry!" Shadow apologized.

Crystal looked at the dark wolf.

"Don't be mad at Shadow mommy, it's not his fault!" Blowhole replied.

He only called her mommy for when he wanted to soften her up or when he was really scared. Shadow heard Blowhole's words and soon let his ears drooped, "Well...Now that I think about it, perhaps it was my fault." he gazed towards Crystal, "I-I'm the one who recommended we play spin the bottle, I thought it was would be harmless. But, as I said before, things went out of hand. Again, I'm sorry..."

Crystal sighed.

They were teenagers and at this age, teenagers were always experimenting.

She jumped off of her son and started pacing.

The two teenage boys cast a glance at her.

She stopped and looked at them.

"You two are in a lot of trouble. Victor, you are grounded! No TV, no hanging out with friends and no leaving the lair except during the working hours when Coney Island is open? Understand?"

The young little dolphin nodded.

"Yes mother."

She looked at Shadow.

"As for you, you will not be allowed to see Victor for the whole month."

Shadow bowed his head.

"Yes Mrs. Blowhole."

"As for you, young man, bed." she pointed at his room.

"Yes mother. Thank you for the nice evening Shadow." Blowhole replied, heading towards his room.

"No problem dude. See you next month."

The wolf exited out of their lair.

Crystal watched both boys, and gave a sigh. She trusted her son to go out, and this is what ends up happening? Perhaps she wasn't too careful enough...But, another thought entered her mind that caused her blood to boil. Who exactly took away her son's virginity?

Blowhole laid in his bed.

He stared at the ceiling.

He groaned, covering his eyes.

He couldn't believe his luck. He disappointed his mother by losing his virginity and she grounded him for a month.

How was he going to tell Lorraine that she wasn't allowed to come over anymore?

He rolled on his side.

He grabbed his stuff fish, holding it.

"Mr. Fishy what am I supposed to do? I hurt mother, and I-I this all my fault."

Though, he knew the fish wouldn't really talk back, but it was still a comforting to talk to. He set the fish down beside him carefully and thought over his possible solutions. But, he quickly sat up when a memory entered his mind. He remembered that Lorraine stated she liked bad boys, bad boys that would probably go against the rules. So, if he doesn't act now, he can't see her again nor would she want to anymore either. Blowhole frowned of this thought and he knew that it was time to be rebellious and show that he was not a little boy that listened to his mother's rules. In other words, it was time to be bad.

He went up to his underwater window.

He was about to open it when a thought came to his mind.

If he opened the window, the water will flow into his room. Crystal would end up checking on him and notice the water on the floor. He needed another way out.

He paced around his room.

_All this trouble for one girl?_

_Shadow would slap me upside the head and tell me she's only going to hurt me._

_And plus and extended grounding period from Crystal._

Crystal walked in.

"Victor?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Oh, hello Mother. Do you need anything?"

"I only wanted to check on you" began Crystal, "but, why are you out of bed?"

"Oh! I...uh... was thinking. You know about my homework. I have a question about it." He lied.

God he hated lying to her.

But she didn't need to know what he was really up to.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting on his bed, she motioned him to sit next to her.

He did.

"Um..."

What was his homework about again?

Oh yes, he was learning about World War 2.

"Why did Hitler hate the Jewish people? Isn't a bit extreme to kill people over their religion?" he asked.

She nodded.

"There've been many theories of it, one was that he hated the Jews because his mother died when he was young, and her doctor was a Jew." Crystal answered, "So, Hitler was close to his mother."

"Like I am with you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, another theory was that he was angry with the Jews not saying that Jesus was not the Messiah, or prophet, in their religion, though most of them believed he was."

"Then why did he kill the Jewish people that did believe him?"

"Because he assumed all Jews didn't believe that."

"That's ridiculous. Killing people of another religion because they wouldn't admit Jesus was the Messiah? And wasn't Jesus Jewish as well?" he asked.

Crystal nodded.

"Yes he was."

"Then shouldn't Hitler be more welcoming to them?"

The female penguin shrugged.

"I don't know what went through man's head, but thankful he lost the world when the government decided to into war after Japan bombed us."

"Why'd they bomb us for?"

"They believed Hawaii was supposed to under their control because Japan was also an island. And they were mad at us."

"That's silly to fight over something that wasn't yours to begin with."

Crystal nodded, "They also bombed us because we were preparing for war, and the Japan thought to strike us when we least expected."

"The humans are confusing."

"I'm not surprise. But we did teach the Japanese a thing or two by bombing them with the Atomic Bomb."

Blowhole's eyes widen.

"They had nuclear weapons in the 40's?"

"It was a new thing, but there was a lot of protest from teens protesting."

"But, how did they get that advanced?" Blowhole questioned with curiosity.

"Albert Einstein...He came to America to stay away from Hitler's wrath and he gave the government the blue prints of the Atomic bomb. But, Einstein said not to use the bomb because it was extremely dangerous and that it should cost much lives to the innocent. Roosevelt kept it confidential, but when the president died, Truman took over. And, no matter how much protest Einstein had against the idea to use the atomic bomb, Truman did the act because the Japanese refused to give up and sign the treaty. It was at first a happy event that we set off the bomb in Japan and that the war was now over. But, upon realization that the atomic bomb killed many innocent people, some fellow Americans were against the act all-together."

"Humans can be so smart yet really dumb."

"I'm not agreeing or disagreeing. But the humans do have a few dead brain cells."

Blowhole was getting tired of the conversation.

He did fake yawn, hoping to convince he was tired.

"Sounds like a little someone has stayed up way past his bed time." she cooed at him, grabbing his nose swinging it a little side to side.

Blowhole went under his covers, laying his head on his pillow.

Crystal placed Mr. Fishy next to him.

"Good night my little genius. I'll see you in the morning." she kissed him.

"Good night mother. I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"I know. But I grounded you for a reason. I hope you learned your lesson. I better get to bed too. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Blowhole rubbed his head against the pillow, eyes closing in fake sleep.

She kissed him. "Sweet dreams my little angle."

She exited out of his room.

Blowhole remained silent and soon sat up to make sure Crystal has exit and hear her footsteps go further and further away from the room.

He grinned and got back on his Segway.

He leaned his head against the door, listening to see if she had gone to bed.

He heard another door close.

He opened his door and stuck his head out; looking to see it the close was clear.

When he didn't see a sign of her, he rolled out his room.

Please don't let mother see, please don't let mother see me, he begged in his head.

Luckily, he managed to make it to the exit door and quickly went outside without his mother noticing. When making it to the outside world, he gave a sigh of relief and his heart slowed down from the previous paranoia.

He looked for the Harp Seal exhibit.

"Let's see. It should be around here somewhere." He muttered, looking around.

He saw a plaque with a harp seal picture on it.

He grinned.

He found her habitat.

He went up to it.

He went in and soon peered in the tank she was held. Lorraine was alone and had her head against the edge. She saw Blowhole and perked up with a seductive smile. She swam towards him with a purr, "Well, if isn't the boy I saw at the party...what're you doing here? Are you here to get some more?"

"Um…" he looked in his head to think of a way why he was there. "Well I just came by too see how beautiful you looked in the moonlight."

She smirked.

"I also came to tell you that I've been grounded, so you can't come over tomorrow, sorry for the cancelation."

She swam around him.

"My, you really are a bad boy. You sneaked out while you were grounded to come see me? My mother is going to be awfully mad at you for disobeying her."

Blowhole blushed a bit, but he couldn't help but smile too in pride.

Lorraine touched his back gently, "Well, since you're here...How about we have a little fun, huh? From what I know, every bad boy like you likes to get a girl's body in every chance he could get."

He did his best not to give a gasp of surprise.

He didn't think he could handle after doing it once that night.

"U-uh...sure." he replied.

From what he seen in those nature documents the male was supposed to be the dominate one, but he was still so insecure about this.

He let Lorraine take control.

After all she said she had done this before and it was safe.

Lorraine grabbed Blowhole and let his back go against the edge of the tank. She smiled seductively at him and rubbed her body against his to get things started.

Blowhole closed his eyes.

Lorraine had rubbed her flippers down his chest, to his sides, and near the very sensitive area.

She pressed her lips against his.

He could feel the sensation of her doing it.

He felt his heartbeat increase and his body started to shiver in anticipation which he never really felt before until now. The instincts within him started to kick. He returned the kiss to Lorraine and wrapped his flippers around her too. His thoughts of Shadow, his mother, and consequences flew out of his mind and was replaced of an instinct animal.

The sensation went for about five minutes when a voice interrupted.

"Victor!" a voice snapped.

The two sea mammals pulled apart to see Shadow, staring at them angrily.

Blowhole gulped.

The dark wolf motioned for Blowhole to get next to him.

"I gotta go." he replied.

Lorraine shot an aggravated look at the wolf.

Shadow returned the glare.

Blowhole was now back on his Segway, next to the older mammal.

"I'll deal with you later." he growled at her.

He nudged his younger adoptive brother away from the exhibit.

When they were far away enough, Shadow shot a furious glare at Blowhole. The glare even sent shivers down Blowhole's spine, he never saw his friend this angry before and he sworn he saw a glow from his eyes too, but he excused it.

"Okay, what the heck were you thinking? I told you not to get seduced by her and you did it anyway! You betrayed me and broke your promise! WHY?" Shadow snarled and even bared his teeth in rage.

The dolphin hanged his head.

"I guess... my male instincts took over. I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to disappoint you." he whimpered.

Tears formed in his eyes.

The wolf's anger shimmered to upset.

He paced in front of the dolphin.

A heavy tensed silence laid between them.

Blowhole sniffed and wipes his tears away; he always hated to cry in front of others. To him, it was some form of weakness.

Shadow watched him silently and let the cool air pass between them. He then gazed down and spoke softly, "You should have just listened to me...Imagine what your mom would think."

Blowhole heard him, and sudden rage coursed through him. The evil within his heart burst and he glared towards Shadow, tears were now absent from the dolphin's eyes. "Yes, mother...She's always been there for me, took care of me, and even took me in...But, she doesn't let me do what I want! I always have to follow her rules and even when I'm getting older, she grounds me like I'm seven! I am not a little boy...Heck, I lost my virginity! I'm a male, technically! And a male doesn't need scolding from his mother! Or let friends control a male's life! Things are going to change, and for my benefit!"

Shadow looked up at Blowhole in shock and disbelief, "Y-You're speaking non-sense!"

"I am not! Come on Shadow? Don't you get sick and tired of our parents tell us what we can and can't do? We can make our own choices, we're not babies! I get so sick of Mother always acting like she doesn't trust me! I can't even sleep without her checking on me in the middle of the night. Don't you get mad when Nebula and Spiral don't let you do what you want?"

Shadow shrugged.

"Vic, I know you're upset. And I do get mad at my parents every now and then but they mean well. Don't you remember when Crystal saved you from getting killed by the humans? And what about that shark that tried to eat you when you were a baby?"

The two teenage boys fell silent.

Blowhole thought of what Shadow said, it was true that Crystal saved him from many evil encounters and she was only looking out for him. But, that didn't mean she had to baby him all the time and make him feel humiliated of not being allowed to see Lorraine. Blowhole then returned to his frown, "You're right...She did do such things...But, that's still no excuse of her treating me with such humiliation! I am growing up and even she has to accept that! And, she has to accept my decision making without her giving punishments! She's not even allowed to do that when I'm a full grown adult anyway!"

Shadow sighed.

"She gave you permission to come to my party all by yourself, she's letting you watch more graphical shows like Law and Order and that MTV station, Vic she's testing you, it's not like she doesn't trust you. I admit parents can be pretty embarrassing."

"How would you know? You've never been embarrassed by your parents." Blowhole replied.

Shadow smirked. "Don't be too sure. Spiral would give me baths every thirty minutes to keep my fur clean from fleas and ticks and other things that could make me sick. I know it's ridiculous. But that's parents for you. They watch out for you, hoping you will learn from your mistakes and theirs so you will better a better person and parent."

He gave him a comforting lick.

"I know you want her to stop treating you like a little kid, but she knows she can't keep you from growing up. She just wants to keep that little boy she raised. She's going to miss you when you leave. I know I will when I leave and start my own life. You just need to patient with her like she is with you and me. She cares a lot about us." he told the little dolphin, still licking him.

Blowhole stepped back a bit, taking in Shadow's words. He knew he was right, as much as he hated when someone proved him wrong. But, he also knew that Crystal may be treating him like a little kid for the rest of his life. And, he needed to act now before that could happen. "Shadow, you're right on those concepts...But, at the same time, I have a feeling she would never let me go. Like, I always have to follow her rules...When can I make my own rules and my own choices without scolding? There's never gonna be that unless I act now...do you understand?"

Shadow sighed.

"Vic, I do understand, but at least think about why she's doing it. Sit down with her, talk to her. Doesn't she watch those TV shows like Dr. Phil and read those parenting magazines and books?"

Blowhole nodded.

"Then talk about that stuff tomorrow. I know you want to make your own rules and choices and she's already doing that. We make choices every day. Whether or not to listen to our parents, if we do our homework or not. Compromise. At least do that for me?"

Blowhole sighed, "Fine,"

Shadow nodded. "Good, let's get you home and into bed. She's probably freaking out that you're gone."

"Yeah...She would have checked up on me by now." Blowhole nodded.

Soon, both dolphin and wolf went towards the dolphin exhibit. Though, Blowhole now wondered how his mother would react of him going missing.

Blowhole slide back into the lair.

He could see her pacing back and forth in the living room.

Shadow was next to him.

"Look who I found sleep walking." Shadow answered.

Crystal looked up to see the two teenagers.

"Victor!" she cried, hugging him.

Blowhole stood in shock and complete bewilderment.

She cupped his face, kissing it.

"Don't scare me like that. You had me so worry." she replied, still kissing him.

Shadow gave him a smug look.

Blowhole saw Shadow's expression and blushed from embarrassment. He slowly pulled his mother away and gave her a neutral expression, "As you can see, mother...I'm fine. So, there's nothing to really worry about."

She hugged him again.

"I know. But I just can't help but worry about you. I'm so afraid of losing you."

Blowhole suddenly realized why she was treating this way.

She's scared that she'll lose him just like she did with her chick.

Guilt quenched his heart of the reason behind all this. But, he also knew that there will come a time where she has to let go. But, until then he returned the hug to his mother, "I know...But, I guess someday, I suppose we all have to let go."

She kissed him.

"When you do move on, at least promise me you'll call me and come visit?" she asked.

Shadow looked at him.

"Always mother. If you miss me then call me or come visit me."

She nodded. "Now I still know certain little someone who has been awake waaaay past his bedtime."

Blowhole rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Thank you Shadow, for bringing him home."

Shadow shrugged. "It was no problem. I'm glad to have seen him. Good night Vic, try not to sleep walk again."

Blowhole nodded, he was glad that Shadow was not going to tell what really happened. He would probably not hear the end of it either.

Blowhole laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He yawned.

Crystal had tucked him fifteen minutes ago, but half of his mind was still buzzing from what happened earlier.

He curled into his pillow.

Mr. Fishy was next to him once again.

He told his stuff fish everything.

How he and Lorraine did it, him sneaking out, doing it again, and his fight with Shadow.

He snuggled the fish.

"Knowing you Mr. Fishy, I trust you with all of my secrets."

He yawned.

"Good night Mr. Fishy."

Falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness and Light: OMG! Blowhole went from a good little boy to turning into a bad boy in one night!<strong>

**Me: Oh the pain! Imagine how Crystal is watching her little boy disobeying her!**

**Both: It's so bad!**

**Darkness and Light: Lorraine is so evil! **

**Me: Shadow is right to suspect her. Girl took away his best friend's virginity and he's two years younger than him! That's gotta be harsh for the guy.**

**Darkness and Light: No kidding.**

**Both: Please review!**


	2. Rebelling

**Chapter 2 after so long. Sorry for the wait. Hey ya go! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rebelling<p>

The sun leaked towards the exhibits, ready to start a new day. Blowhole awoke from his slumber and stretched when his alarm went off. He yawned and was tired.

He rubbed his eyes, sleepily, then smacked the alarm off.

He didn't want to get up, but he knew he had no choose.

He had school and Professor Sebastian coming.

He moved sluggishly on his Segway.

He moved behind the table and laid his head on it.

"Good morning sunshine." Crystal greeted.

"Shh!" he hissed, eyes closed, "I'm still sleeping."

She gave a light chuckle.

"You can't sleep with breakfast on the way." she coaxed, dangling a fish near his nose.

He lifted his head up.

Staring at the fish in front of him.

The fish was tempting him, and he knew he couldn't pass up a meal. He took it from Crystal with a smile as his stomach rumbled too.

He ate the fish.

She took a wet washcloth and wiped his mouth.

He was about to protested but remembered what she told him last night.

"Stay still sweetie, you have a little sea salt on your mouth."

He did what she told him.

Though, slight annoyance was in his eyes and he couldn't help but growl a bit irritated too. But, he stayed put as his mother did her cleaning.

"There. Now you're not as messy." she replied.

He let out a grunt.

She put the washcloth back in the sink.

"May I be excused Mother?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes you may. Class will be starting in a few minutes." she told him.

"Okay." he replied.

He went to the front room and stared at the black TV.

Since he wasn't allowed to watch it, all he could do was stare at the blank scene.

"Okay, I know she wants to protect me and everything...But, not allowed to watch TV in specific times? Even that's a bit too far." Blowhole said to himself. "And, who says I have to be taught lessons today? A day of relaxing wouldn't be too much trouble...Wow; I can't believe I hadn't thought of these independent thoughts before! Mother wants to protect me from harm, but she can't protect from life! I have to get ahead of the game and start experiencing it than be cooped up in here! After-all, this male is growing up...and I'm growing up fast."

"Hmm? You think so don't you?" a voice replied.

He turned his head to see his mother behind him.

"M-mother!" he exclaimed. He thought she was still in the kitchen!

"I know you think I'm being unfair, but I'm doing this because I love you. I know you're growing up quickly, but there are things that needed to be done." she was holding his flipper between hers, talking in gentle tone.

"Mother... I didn't mean for you to..."

"I understand. Maybe you do need a day off. I'll give you tomorrow off, but after that you stay in the house, understand?"

Blowhole was about to nod, but he stopped himself. Stay in the house? Giving only tomorrow off? She was controlling him...She may be his mother, but she was controlling him like a human would do. Blowhole immediately snatched his flipper away from his mother with a dark frown, then he replied with a dark tone. "No."

She sighed.

She knew this day would come. She knew would rebel against her one day.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want, but don't blame me when you get hurt. I'll be cleaning the house."

She walked away.

Blowhole blinked, he didn't expect things to be that easy. "Wow..." he then grinned happily, "I'm free! I can do whatever! This is amazing! But, what should I do?"

The young dolphin exited out of the lair.

He saw Shadow grooming himself.

"Hey Shadow!" Blowhole called.

The black wolf stop in mid-lick.

He lifted his head up to his friend.

The wolf stared at his friend in disbelief.

"What are you doing out of the lair? You have school! And you're not supposed to be seeing me!" The dark canine growled.

"Mother shortened my grounding period. I have absolute freedom!"

The older mammal shook his head.

"Don't you know anything? She's testing you. She's seeing how well you can handle things on your own."

"Good. She's finally seeing I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Yeah, if you play your cards right...And that means acting responsible." Shadow reminded.

Blowhole waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know about all that."

The wolf growled.

How could he be so stupid? Oh wait, he was two years younger than him and he was still unaware of what he was doing to himself.

"Victor I know you are smarter than me in science, but in life you are still a kid. Listen very carefully. Listen. To. Your. Mom." he told the little dolphin.

"I'm tired of listening to her. It's don't do that Victor, do this instead. Have you finished your homework? She never stops bothering me!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"She's your mom! She's supposed to do that! You are going to be in a lot of danger if you don't do what she says!"

Blowhole lifted his flipper to wave him off.

"Don't you dare wave me off Victor Blowhole!"

Blowhole stopped before glaring at Shadow. "And, don't think you're the boss of me! I may be only fifteen years old, but I'm aware of what's around me! I know how the economy is and I know there's weird type of morals that I'm supposed to learn ahead of time! You can thank television on the last part...Anyway, I need a breather anyway...Mother has been suffocating me long enough. It's time to take a taste of the world!"

The wolf growled darkly.

_Calm down. He's only a kid. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him. He thinks that me and Crystal are trying to protect him from life_, the wolf thought.

He sighed. "Fine whatever. But sooner or later, you are going to learn that you still need us and when that happens we'll be waiting."

Shadow turned tail and headed back into the cave.

Blowhole watched him go, before rolling his eyes. "It's like no one has faith in me."

Blowhole sighed.

"Why does everyone that I can't do things on my own? I'm not a baby." he crossed his flippers and pouted.

They really needed to get a grip. He was fifteen! Not a little five year old who constantly got into trouble.

"Why the long face sweet stuff?" a voice asked.

He turned his head to see Lorraine.

"Oh hi Lorraine."

Lorraine smiled at him and went up to him. "I'm surprised you're up and about...Thought you got in trouble from last night."

He shrugged.

"Mother shortened my grounding period. Said if I wanted do whatever than I can."

"So she finally decided you were responsible?" the harp seal answered.

"As if. Her and Shadow don't think I can make it without them. They think I'm going to break down and come running back to them like a scared little calf."

"That's because, compared to everyone else, you're the youngest. They expect you to depend on them. They're just having a hard time handling it. I went through the same thing."

"You have?" Blowhole questioned, surprised.

Lorraine nodded. "Yes, I have...But, I taught them a thing or two. Or, really just my father. My mother encouraged me of doing whatever I wanted."

"My mother doesn't. She said that I was too young to do half the stuff I'm doing now."

Lorraine shrugged.

"That's parents for you. Their eyes are just shut so tight that they can't handle their child to grow up and leave them. It's called the mother hen syndrome. They watch and over protect their child because they're so worried that the child is going to hurt or end up dying."

Blowhole thought about what she said.

Crystal said she was worried about losing him. She did lost a chick before she adopted him, and almost lost him several times with the shark and the humans.

"You know...You're actually right about that." Blowhole thought out loud.

Lorraine raise brow at him.

"Really? How's that my sweet?" she asked.

"My mother has that. Told me last night she was afraid of losing me like she did with her first child, who died several months before she adopted me. Now that I'm thinking more about it... maybe rebelling against her seems kinda... wrong."

Lorraine blinked at him, before smiling and moved towards him. She placed her flipper on his shoulder neatly, "Wrong? Of course not! That's what she wants you to believe. Think about it, she's willing to protect you at any cost, right?"

Blowhole nodded.

"Just as I thought...She is over-protecting you. It's true that she lost her child long ago, but you have to question her motives. Don't you find it suspicious that she always makes you feel guilty if you do something wrong? And, when you do that wrong, she punishes you, right?" Lorraine purred slightly, turning a bit seductive.

Blowhole felt his heartbeat increase when he heard her purr, but he was also listening what she was saying. "R-Right..."

"She punishes you to show you who is your boss...and the boss of your life. Who knows? Maybe she was over-protective with her husband and child, making them wanting to get away from her. There's always two sides of every story, and maybe your mother dear is not telling you the full story. Probably saying she'll tell you when you get older, but never will."

Blowhole thought over Lorraine's words, she was bringing out a point. What if his mother was tricking him? He loved his mother, but it's possible it could be all trickery. And, Lorraine was showing him the light.

"Knock it off Lorraine!"

They turned to see Shadow.

The pretty harp seal growled.

_He's screwing up my plan!_ She thought angrily.

"Crystal wouldn't do a thing like that. She punishes to teach a lesson, to help guide a young child to be productive in life. She watched many things happen to what she couldn't control. She's not controlling just wry. I would be too if I went through what she did. Parents are supposed to help shape their child's mind and life. Hoping that one day they'll make the right decision."

Blowhole looked at Lorraine.

She snorted. "She'd brainwashed you. Do you really think she's as sweet and loving like she really is?"

The dark wolf growled.

"Crystal is like my other adopted mother. She's caring and loves any child that she takes in. She's treated many animals with kindness and helped them when they were in trouble. You are a nosy little..." he stopped, remember Blowhole had never heard such foul language in TV, books, or non.

"I'm a nosy little what? Not brave enough to finish your sentence?" she sneered.

Shadow dugged his claws into the dirt.

"Well?" urged Lorraine with a frown.

Shadow snarled, "A nosy little...bad influence."

"My, such mighty hurtful words. Surely you can come up with something more demeaning?" she asked.

Shadow looked at Blowhole then back to Lorraine. "I can, but let's just say that I have some control, while others need to learn to shut their big fat ugly snouts!"

Lorraine gasped. "Why you little no good..."

"Save it. I'm not going to stand here and let you fill my friend's head with lies about his mother and let you seduce him like that. Victor if you're as smart as I think you are then you will not believe what she says and ask Crystal herself about her past. Remember what I told you last night. Are you going to believe some girl you recently met who NEVER have even met your mother, or believe me, who has been with you since you were two months old and helped you learn practically everything you need to know about being a guy?" Shadow began with a snarl and then soften his voice when he started to speak to the dolphin.

Blowhole was unsure what to say.

"Victor, answer me now...Please." Shadow demanded, but spoke softly.

"I...I don't know anymore." Blowhole finally said.

Shadow sighed. "Vic, I know you're growing up, but your mother loves you more than life itself. When I stop by when you're not around, she tells me how much you make her proud, how responsible you are, and how glad she is to have me as your male role model. Talk to her or at least let her meet her."

He spat out the last her at Lorraine.

Blowhole looked at Shadow's eyes.

They sparkled with pleading and hopefulness.

He let out a sigh. "Okay Shade for you."

Shadow then smiled in relief. "Thank you..."

Blowhole motioned Lorraine to follow him into his home.

She sighed but followed, casting a long hateful glance at the young wolf.

He stuck his tongue at her, a smug look on his face.

She rolled her eyes, before she entered the home of Blowhole and Crystal.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him. He's never been so definite before." Blowhole heard his mother reply.

"Do not worry your pretty head miss; dis is part of raising children. Trust me I had to watch over seven and one of them's child." a deep smooth voice answered.

He heard her sigh.

"I knew he was going to do this one, but I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"You never do."

Blowhole frowned a bit as he listened, wondering what else they may say about him. Lorraine was silent herself, curiosity catching her too.

"You don't think this could just be a phase do you? I knew raising children could be hard but I never raised a teenager before. Even after my son died."

She fell silent.

"It's okay. I know how much you miss your biological child and you fell dat you been given a second chance by taking in Victor. Just be lucky dat he's not a girl. They have alot issues."

"I take offense to that!" she exclaimed.

"No offense, mon."

Blowhole frowned deeper, and thought what his mother was saying over. Lorraine, however, only gave a roll of her eyes while she hid her actions.

He heard her sigh again.

"I know he's growing but growing means leaving and..."

"It's okay. Take your time."

"I don't want him to leave. He's opened my eyes to basically everything! The dangers and the most harmless things. He's my little boy. I'll miss him when he leaves."

"But, at the same time, you don't want him to be a small boy and have no family...do you?" the other voice replied.

"Of course not! I know he's growing. And it is time I let him do more things on his own. His experiencing things that I thought we could discuss together before they happen but several of them happened before we could. Pretty soon it'll be like he calls every other month. Then only cards at holidays and finally... nothing."

Blowhole thought over what she was saying.

Was she really going to miss him that much?

He said he'd call and visit her when he was an adult. It's not like he was going away forever.

He listened to see what else they would say.

"Well, I'm sure he'll call...After-all, you were the one to save him. And, you raised him too...He has a heart."

Crystal sighed.

"I know. I'm just worrying over nothing. I'm sorry I had to cancel Victor's singing lesson."

"It's no problem at all. It's nice to catch up from time to time. We haven't talked like dis since you moved here."

They heard the two adults laugh.

"I guess that is true. Victor always kept me on my toes. You never know what children are going to do next."

"Dat is true."

Lorraine was listening to this and soon whispered to Blowhole. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that no matter what you do, they see you as a child?"

Blowhole was thinking of what she said, but he was also thinking of what Crystal said earlier.

"They're parents. They always see you as their little baby. They never want you to grow up. It's just a thing they go through." he replied.

Lorraine rolled her eyes, "Then they need to get over it..."

Blowhole shook his head.

"Didja hear someting?"

"I don't think so why?" Crystal asked.

"I ting we are not alone." the voice replied.

Lorraine frowned deeper, before she gestured Blowhole to leave before they could get caught.

It was too late.

Crystal and Sebastian saw them.

"I see we got a couple of eavesdroppers in our flippers..." Crystal replied.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"And claws." she added.

Lorraine looked back at them, but only frowned towards them. "Well, it was hard not to hear...You two are very loud, no offense."

Crystal eyed her then at Blowhole.

He shrugged with a worried smile.

"You are a very observant child, aren't you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment, yes." Lorraine nodded.

"Any reason why you are here?" Crystal asked, looking at her son.

"I wanted you to meet my new friend. Mother, this is Lorraine, Lorraine, my mother." Blowhole introduced.

They shook flippers.

"Nice to meet you." Crystal replied, studying her.

Lorraine nodded, "Nice to meet you too..."

"How about I get you some snacks? You two must be famished." Crystal replied.

"Actually mother we're..."

"Starving, I'm sure. Don't want to be bad house host now do we?" she continued, going into the kitchen.

Lorraine watched her go before turning to Blowhole, "I assume she's always this way?"

He shrugged.

"More or less. She always makes sure that our guests are comfortable."

She looked at where Crystal went.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I suppose she is a good hostess then...But, nothing too impressive." Lorraine commented next.

"I'm just glad she's not going overboard. Usually she goes overboard on the house guest thing." he sighed.

Lorraine scoffed, "So, she's the type of mothers that over-react to everything?"

Blowhole shrugged.

He never knew much about different types of moms.

The only ones he knew was his and Shadow's.

Lorraine then smirked, "Well, it does not really matter...As long as you don't follow her every whim, I'm fine."

"What do you mean?" Blowhole questioned.

"Remember what I told you about my attraction to bad boys? Well, if you are a bad boy, then you wouldn't follow the rules of your mother, right?"

Blowhole gulped, but he knew that he didn't want to break up with Lorraine. And, he also thought that perhaps every girl was like this and if not having Lorraine, he may be alone forever. Blowhole nodded, gaining a nervous smile, "Of course...And, I am...one hundred percent bad boy, as you put it."

Loraine smirked wider and gave a wink, "Good then."

"Crystal! I brought back that silver platter mom asked to borrow for the party!" Shadow's voice echoed.

They turned to see Shadow, a silver platter in his mouth.

Crystal came back into the room.

"Hello Shadow."

He cast an angry glance at Lorraine as he past her.

He dropped the platter in front of her.

"Here's the platter that mom asked to use for the party."

She picked it up.

"Thank you Shadow. Would you like to stay?" she asked.

Blowhole opened his mouth to object.

"I can't Crystal I would love to. But I can't."

He walked out of the lair before casting another angry glare at Lorraine.

Lorraine watched Shadow go, but gave him a wicked smirk that only Shadow saw. He growled before going away faster, disappearing from sight. Lorraine turned towards Crystal and Blowhole, giving both an innocent smile. But, the seal's eyes then focused on the mother penguin. "So, you are the famous mother I've heard so much about, hm?"

"I guess so. I'm surprised he never told me about you." she replied.

He rolled his eyes, showing he didn't care, also trying to impress Lorraine.

Crystal saw this and was caught off-guard slightly, but Lorraine smiled at this in admiration. She then answered to Crystal, "I'm not sure myself...I guess you never came up in conversation."

"I guess you're right." she replied.

"Crystal are you forgetting something?" Sebastian asked.

"The snacks!" she exclaimed running back into the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute!"

Lorraine shook her head, "I don't need any snacks, anyway."

He rolled his eyes.

That's just like her.

Always assuming that everyone is hungry.

Soon Crystal returned.

She sat the plate of fish down.

"So Lorraine, where did you and Victor meet?" she asked.

"The party." She answered.

"Oh? And, where at the party exactly?" Crystal questioned.

Lorraine answered, "Near the food table, very public."

"Hmm. Really?" she asked.

Blowhole nodded.

"Yes and now we're going to hang out somewhere else in the house." he replied.

Lorraine nodded in agreement, but remained silent.

He grabbed her flipper and pulled her to his room.

There was no way he was going to let Crystal ruin his date with her.

Crystal saw them go, and she wanted to say something badly but she knew that he may have to learn things the hard way.

Blowhole shut his door.

He went over to his bed and fell on it.

She sat next to him.

"So this is your room." she asked.

Blowhole nodded and smiled up at her. Lorraine returned the smile and laid on her side to face Blowhole more properly. "It's a nice room too...And, the bed is really comfortable."

"Well it is a water bed." he replied.

Suddenly Mr. Fishy roll down next to them.

"What's this?" she asked with a grin, grabbing it.

Blowhole widen his eyes and grabbed the stuffed animal with a blush, "Oh...Erm, it's nothing."

"Then why have it on your bed?" Lorraine questioned.

"It's just a reminder of someone special who gave it to me. It was a gift." he replied.

He didn't exactly lie. It was a gift and he was a reminder of someone special to him. Crystal, his adoptive mother, but he wasn't to tell her that.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"A...A friend from long ago." Blowhole answered nervously.

"What was their name?" she asked, stroking her flipper up and down his chest.

"I-I don't remember, I was two months old at the time." he replied, gulping.

"So you were a little baby then?" she purred as she got close to his face.

"Y-yes." he answered.

She wasn't really thinking of doing him while his mom was in the house, was she?

Blowhole, however, was blushing deeper when Lorraine was close to kissing him but not making their lips connect as of yet.

"So... um...?" he replied, trying to start another conversation.

She grinned and pressed her lips against his.

Blowhole perked up and felt a more so deeper blush appear on his face. He soon decided to relax and return the kiss to Lorraine.

He pulled apart and smiled at her. She returned the smile and kissed him again. She stuck her tongue in his mouth.

He gagged for a moment.

He pulled away, coughing.

Lorraine was slightly surprised of the reaction and patted his back to make him feel better. "I apologize...I suppose you weren't use to that."

He shook his head, still coughing.

He was holding his chest, leaning over the side of his bed.

Lorraine frowned slightly, getting annoyed, but she tried to hide it with a warm smile. "There, there, I'll be more considerate next time."

"That's okay. I just need to try and get used to it." He wheezed.

Lorraine blinked from the wheeze, but she ignored it and nodded.

Blowhole sat up. He coughed in his flipper. He cleared his throat.

"So…Um... shall we try that agian?" he asked.

Lorraine smirked seductively and pushed Blowhole to have his back against the bed. She smirked and got on top of him while she gave a wink, "Whatever you wish, bad boy."

He gave her a gentle smirk.

She kissed him, moving her flippers down his body.

Blowhole moaned a little, liking the feeling Lorraine was giving him.

Lorraine smiled, guiding one of her flippers down to his private area.

Blowhole widen his eyes when feeling that sort of sensation, he couldn't help but smile in a daze though. All these actions really make him feel like a man, a man that was about to make love to a woman.

He felt her fondling him. Somewhat guiding her flipper gently around the area. He moaned in pleasure.

She smirked and soon started to kiss him again and deeply.

He kissed her back. He could feel her tongue coming into his mouth once again. He did all he could to make sure not to gag again.

Lorraine continued the kiss before pulling back to rub against him seductively.

"How does that feel?" she asked, purring.

"R-really good." he replied.

Lorraine smirked before she started to kiss his neck, "Would you like to take things further?"

He gulped, nodding. "Uh-huh.

She smirked wider, "Good..." rubbed her muzzle against his and even licked his cheek lightly. She wrapped her flippers around his back to have him rub harder against her, making him excited enough to enter her.

She smirked as she let him do it. He groaned happily, as he felt the sensation.

She rubbed against him harder. She was in full control.

Blowhole looked up at her, considering she was the one on top of him. He felt his blush increase, but a dazed smiled was plastered on his face. He gripped her back, feeling the sensation rush up in him. Lorraine smiled down at him as she went against him faster and she starting to pant slightly.

He moaned in pleasure. She rubbed against him harder. He arched his back as she started to lick the side of his face down to his chest.

Blowhole never experienced such sensation before, but he enjoyed every second of it.

"How does it feel my trusty little bad boy?" she purred, rubbing his side.

Blowhole grunted, but returned the purr as he felt his climax was coming, "It feels...great!"

She smiled. Her plan was working. He moaned of great pleasure. "That's right Victor, feel the sensation." She purred deeply.

Blowhole took in her words and felt himself almost reaching the climax.

He couldn't help but groan in pleasure again. He could almost feel it. The purr erupted from his the back of his throat.

Lorraine moaned to herself when feeling pleasure of her own, but she didn't make it obvious. Blowhole gripped Lorraine's back a bit harder, before he gave a long and loud moan when he finally released himself, thus ending their intercourse. Blowhole's body was tensed, but he fell back against the bed as he panted of the event and his heart pounding against his chest. Lorraine smiled and panted a bit more loud from before, she then slid herself out of Blowhole to lay besides him. "So...how did you like it?"

"I-It was...thrilling! I never felt anything like it before!" he answered, breathing hard. He's face was a bright red, she figured from the heat of the intercourse.

She laid on her side, rubbing his stomach with her flipper. "I'm glad you liked it." she purred.

"Liked it? I loved it!" Blowhole grinned happily.

She smiled. "Good."

Blowhole laid there panting, he could still feel the heat.

She laid back on her back.

He could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Lorraine noticed how heated up he was, which made her smirk. She knew she was just wheeling him in.

"You really enjoyed yourself didn't you?" she asked.

He nodded, closing his eyes. He had never felt such pleasure in his life.

"That's good...then, perhaps, you like to do it again some time."

He nodded again. "That'll... be great." he answered.

Her grin grew wider.

"Excellent then...How about later? Or, tomorrow?"

"Sure. Whatever works for you." he answered, still a bit dazed.

Lorraine nodded, before sitting up. "Then it's a date. But, perhaps you can pop in my habitat later tonight."

He nodded, "Sure thing." He rolled onto his stomach.

Lorraine nodded and slid off the bed, "Well, I better get going...I'll just show myself out."

"Okay, I'll show you the way." he told her, tagging along.

Lorraine nodded and smiled at him in flirtation, "You are quite the gentleman too."

He shrugged, "I told you that at the party. Mother raised me to respect and be polite to women."

"Yes, true, but I think some of it is just your personality." Lorraine winked.

He felt himself blush again. "Old habits die hard."

"I can tell." she purred slightly.

He opened the door for her and she rolled out, him close behind.

Lorraine glanced behind her to see Blowhole, and gave him a quick smile before looking ahead again.

He saw the smile and smiled to himself.

But, as Lorraine was about to reach the exit, Crystal walked in the room.

"You two done hanging out already?" she asked. She was wiping her flippers with a rag.

"Just about." Lorraine replied, but with a hint of annoyance. "But, I prefer 'meet up' than 'hang out'. Just a future reference you should follow."

"I see." she replied, not very happy with Lorraine's tone but kept her patience. "Well it was nice to meet you."

Lorraine nodded, barely acknowledging Crystal anymore. The harp seal soon turned to Blowhole and gave him a seductive smile, "I'll see you later." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. And, leaving Blowhole blushing as he remembered their act together not too long ago.

Crystal noticed her son's red face. "She's a nice girl."

Blowhole nodded. "Yea."

Crystal frowned slightly, "But, she seemed a little forward...don't you think?"

He shook his head, still thinking of what happened earlier. "No. She's a great friend. I think she's planning of having me as her boyfriend."

"I think that's already happened." Crystal replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Blowhole chuckled with a dazed and sheepish smile.

Crystal had never seen him like this before. He obviously had his first crush and first girlfriend.

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." she told him.

Blowhole just nodded, not really paying attention anymore.

She went into the kitchen, leaving him alone. He went back towards his room.

But, as Blowhole went back, he wondered how life could go wrong...He didn't know the future consequences that he will part-take.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. The only thing he needed to focus on was not to lose his first girlfriend and his best friend.

That's when he remembered Shadow specifically...

He sighed. Shadow wasn't happy about this. He really didn't like Lorraine, nor having him be with her. However Shadow wasn't stopping them so it wasn't that bad.

He also thought of why Shadow didn't like Lorraine, surely Shadow doesn't really know her to judge her.

_I guess people have different opinions,_ he thought, going into his room.


End file.
